


How Deep

by Syntheticpalindromes



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntheticpalindromes/pseuds/Syntheticpalindromes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drive to pick Alex up from LAX is decidedly fast. Miles is aware he’s probably going far too fast down the highway, but he can’t help it. It’s the middle of the night, the best time for a renowned rock star to arrive at LAX to avoid too many photos, and there’s no one on the roads much. </p><p>His hands twist on the steering wheel as he parks and power walks to the arrivals lounge, insides buzzing and warm. Very much embarrassing if he were to voice it but, it’s hard going without Alex for more than a few weeks. And the space between November and the New Year when neither of them really see each other, is practically hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The drive to pick Alex up from LAX is decidedly _fast_. Miles is aware he’s probably going far too fast down the highway, but he can’t help it. It’s the middle of the night, the best time for a renowned rock star to arrive at LAX to avoid too many photos, and there’s no one on the roads much. 

His hands twist on the steering wheel as he parks and power walks to the arrivals lounge, insides buzzing and warm. Very much embarrassing if he were to voice it but, it’s hard going without Alex for more than a few weeks. And the space between November and the New Year when neither of them really see each other, is practically hell. 

He sits and waits, legs crossed and phone in hand as he chews on a fingernail and glances up every few minutes to see if the plane from Heathrow has landed yet. His heart going stupidly fast when the sign flashes that it’s through baggage and soon would be out for arrivals. 

He sips his coffee, almost gone cold now from the time he’d bought it, and stands. Wandering over to where a tiny cluster of people had gathered to meet their loved ones. Pulling his jacket tighter around him and ducking his head. 

Granted, he was always terrible about being discreet about the fact he was Miles Kane. 

It’s another ten minutes before a very tired looking Alex Turner stumbles around the corner, tripping over his own suitcase and then staring at it like perhaps it wasn’t his fault that he tripped. Miles stifles a grin and waits for him to notice him, which does appear to take a while as Alex looks hideously tired. Hair still soft and fluffy, sans any sort of product which was always a surprise to Miles. 

When Alex spots him, his eyes crinkle around the corners and his mouth splits into a beaming smile. Soft and warm and grown up. A bit like it’s 2008 but different. 

He doesn’t stumble this time as he makes his way over to Miles, throwing his free arm around him when he’s close enough. Hugging him briefly then saying slowly, “I’m knackered.”

Miles smiles smugly, “You look it.”

Alex just scoffs and hands Miles a bag, “Right well, you can carry this then.” Then sets off defiantly towards the exit, despite the fact he has no idea where Miles is parked.

~*~

Alex dozes the whole way home, head smushed up against the window of the passenger seat which can’t be comfortable for him; but Miles doesn’t stop him. Just reaches over and runs the back of his index finger over his knuckles. He’s warm and he twitches slightly, fingers turning up to hold onto the finger like a little kid.

It’s actually frustrating how quiet the car is as they wind their way back to Miles’ house, Miles flipping on the radio half an hour into the journey; hand perched gently on Alex’s thigh whenever he doesn’t need to change gear. Squeezing every once in a while just to see Alex snuffle in his sleep and the corners of his mouth twitch up, and if he's dreaming Miles hopes he's dreaming about him.

Alex snoring softly by the time they make it twenty minutes to the house, breath fogging up the window and shoulders hunched as he tries to make himself comfortable even in his dozing state. 

Miles debates carrying him inside, but if Alex woke up while he did that he would definitely get a smack and a lot of verbal abuse for trying to baby Alex. Something he never seemed to mind a few years ago, but being 30 seemed to have changed that. Which was reasonable...Even though Miles still gets pangs of affection for Alex that he needs to see through by cooing at him and stroking his face like he might have done eight years ago.

He wakes him with a gentle shake to his shoulder, Alex snuffling and then blinking up at him and for a thirty year old he doesn’t look a day over twelve. 

Miles grins, “We’re home.”

Alex yawns and shoves his face out of the way tumbling out of the car and onto his feet in the driveway, stretching like a cat and murmuring, “Just leave the bags in t’car. It’s fine. I’ll get them tomorrow.” He yawns once more, then reaches a hand that was just tucked between his thighs to grasp onto Miles’ wrist and starts dragging him towards the door. 

Miles just tilts his head at him and follows suit, long legs soon leaving him in front of Alex and as soon as the doors unlocked and Alex is through, he beelines to the kitchen. Chugging a cup of water and sighing happily, “I hate planes. So fucking airless.” 

He shudders momentarily and then turns to Miles. One hip canted against the sink and his eyelids low as for the first time tonight, he takes him in.

It takes four strides for Miles to reach him and sweep him into his arms, hands cupping his face and kissing him till the cup (thankfully plastic) clatters to the floor at their feet. Both of them ignoring it to kiss each other hard enough that the time spent apart might just close it’s gaps with their mouths. 

Alex pulls away after Miles is done sucking his bottom lip raw, heaving a breath and pressing his nose into Miles’ neck, “Don’t get it up you that I’m a sap but...Missed you.”

Miles’ mouth quirks up at the corners and he touched the base of Alex’s spine, “S’pose I did too.”

Alex smiles at him so warmly after that, that Miles has to fix the fluttering in his belly by grabbing Alex and heaving him face first over the breakfast bar. Alex gasping and leaning up on his tip toes as Miles shoved the back of his t-shirt up, a rare piece of clothing for Alex nowadays; but Miles appreciated the ease of the fabric. 

Shirts were always the hardest to get off Alex. 

T-shirts however, were nice and easy. 

He leans down, not wasting a moment before he was licking the dimples of Alex’s back; making the other man groan low in the back of his throat. Fingers itching against the breakfast bar counter, gripping the edge till his knuckles are white and that is just how Miles wants him. He grins against his back, pearlescent and sharp because for Alex’s slew of girlfriends; Miles knew he was the only one who got to fuck him like this.

Except maybe Alexa…

“Miles...M’tired.” Alex moans, wriggling his hips and definitely not acting like he was too tired. 

Miles tuts and strokes his back with a cool hand, fingers floating high then dipping low into the small of his back, “If you don’t want to then we can go to bed...Jus’...I thought I might lick you out.”

Which seems to put a wrench in Alex’s plans for bed because he goes very stiff.

Then very limp, stretching out over the breakfast bar and spreading his thighs a little bit, “Oh. Well. I s’pose we have to stay up a bit longer then. If that’s what you want t’do.” 

Miles just nods and reaches around to pull down his jeans and boxers, getting a hiss of complaint because he knew his house was slightly chilly; it was January after all. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll soon warm up.” He say with a gentle lilt.

Alex just scoffs and mutters back, “Yeah alright, ha ha. Dick’ead.”

Though, he goes very quiet as soon as Miles pulls him apart and rubs his thumb down across his hole. Humming to himself like he’s pleased with what he’s seeing. Bringing the thumb up to lick it and then drag it across him a second time. Just listening to how Alex’s breathing goes fast and then evens out again when he pulls his hand away.

Miles can feel his own breath getting fast, trying to keep it cool as he murmurs low, “My beautiful. Wish I could have done this on Christmas, ‘stead of all the regular bullshit.” He licks his lips and taps his finger against his hole making Alex gasp so sharply it makes Miles’ cock twitch, “Baby…”

He keeps doing it for what only seems like a few more seconds, but when Alex draws him out of his daze by coughing slightly and saying, “it’s been five minutes Miles, what are you doing?” Miles just answers back quietly, 

“Oh.” 

Then continues to play with his hole a few more minutes just to be spiteful and watch Alex writhe and roll his hips into the counter, which can’t be comfortable at all. 

His whole body practically shakes when Miles lowers his head and licks a broad stripe up him, holding him apart with his hands and trying not to seem too desperate to get his face right into him because he may have missed him but he truly missed being able to make him squirm like this. Feeling the way Alex’s thighs shake under him and his breath hitching every time he licked right into him. 

Hands not even straying from where they were against his arse, despite the fact he knew full well that Alex could do with a hand anywhere else. He was a glutton for touch, groaning when Miles stroked his face or his cock. It really didn’t matter to him. Anywhere was good.

Miles doesn’t move his hands though, after a moment's internal debate on whether he should reach around to cup his semi-erection, just held him hard against the counter and licked at him over and over. Alex trembling with the force of trying to hold himself up and not slip down and bang him stomach against the counter. It was obviously a large effort though and Miles feels a jolt of sympathy.

Using his strength to practically hold Alex’s bum up in the air as he doesn’t stop for a moment eating him out. The sounds Alex had been muffling with his arm suddenly now louder as he turns his head to the side, eyes squeezed shut as he pants into the 3am quiet kitchen.

Miles grins against him, making Alex practically wail as he presses his tongue into him then flicks it back out; laughing under his breath when Alex bangs his fist down on the counter and then lets out a pathetic, “ow.” 

He kisses his hole, as if that’s going to make his hand hurt any less, then blows cool air against him till he’s making noises very close to a sob and saying between breathless whimpers, “Stop. I’ve been thinkin’ about you for thirteen hours on the plane. If you don’t get me off I’m gonna whack you.”

Miles practically cackles in that hideously annoying way he does that makes Alex’s hair stand on end and slides the tip of his index finger into him that he’d sucked a moment prior, “C’mon then. You can do it from my mouth can’t you? Done it before.”

Alex sobs, “Tired!”

Miles coos and slips the finger in further, not really planning on doing anything else with it; lube was too far away and he definitely couldn’t be asked to finger him properly anyway. Mostly doing it to be a bit of an arsehole, “That’s alright. Try your best.” 

And with that he’s back to eating him out, not even bothering to keep some semblance of restraint. Pressing into him so hard with his tongue and dragging his finger out to pull him open then licking over him with the flat of his tongue till Alex is swearing and coming a bit ungracefully onto the countertop. Whole body shaking and a few very un-Alex like sobs making their way out of him. 

The he slumps down, inside of his thighs damp and slick with Miles’ spit and when Miles rubs his finger over him one last time he kicks a leg back and groans, “No. No more. I’m done. Fuck off.”

Miles just giggles and slaps an arsecheek, making Alex gasp and mmm like he isn’t done. Which just brings him back to the fact he does have an erection himself, something he’s been ignoring just to get Alex off, and it’s now insistently getting his attention away from the other man. 

He unzips his jeans, pulling himself out and rubbing the head against the small of Alex’s back; the other giving a pleased noise. Miles taking it as a sort of go on then type of sound, so he keeps rubbing against him; wanking himself off tight and slow while he uses the other hand to give a few wonky slaps to Alex’s arse. 

“Tomorrow, we are not going anywhere. We’re going t’stay in and have brews, and I’m going to fuck you till you physically cannot walk. Because I know if I let you, you’ll just go straight to your stupid flipping motorbike.”

Alex groans and nods, the echo of another few slaps punctuating the quiet of the kitchen aside from the noise of Miles jerking himself off.

“Sounds nice.” He murmurs sleepily into the breakfast bar.

Miles scoffs, “Nice? Babe, I’m going to cum in you as many time as I can. For all the days I’ve had to spend without you.”

Alex just nods again, sucking on the pads of his own fingers and jolting every time Miles slaps him sharply across the bum. Skin a light shade of pink in some places, bright pink in other; and Miles cannot wait to cum across all of it. His fist tight and working faster now as he gets a bit too much into his fantasy for his perfect tomorrow.

“Going t’eat you out all over and again and again. Remember when I got you crying that once back at yours a few years ago? My lovely. Going t’fuck you till your all messy and dripping down your thighs, then I’m going to let you sit on me face, lick it up and then start all over again.”

Alex chokes at that, moaning and Miles hand shakes as it slaps him once last time and he cums all over his arse. Striping the pink with white as he slaps a hand down onto the breakfast bar and gasps wetly, smearing what isn’t sliding down Alex’s cheeks and thighs into the skin. 

Fingerpainting his soft, hot skin with himself like an odd sort of artistic claim. 

When he regains himself, he wipes the back of his wrist across his forehead and then rubs his hand against his jeans, “Fucking hell.” 

He chuckles deep and tired, running his fingers up Alex’s spine and then pressing a kiss to the small of his back, “C’mon Al, up. Bed time.” 

The request seems to fall on deaf ears though, as when Miles leans round to see what Alex is playing at, he has his head cushioned on his arms and he is flat asleep. Apparently having fallen asleep somewhere in the last two minutes. 

Miles frowns and tries to heft him up off the breakfast bar, but the dead weight of a grown man who has spent thirteen hours on a plane appears too much and he lowers him back. Feeling slightly bad for the mess on his arse, finding some kitchen roll to clean him up and then sliding his boxers back up. 

He tries not to blame himself for leaving the poor man there as he drapes a blanket over him from the sofa and heads to bed himself. 

Imagining the earful he’s going to get tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex snorted awake, glancing blearily at Miles’ kitchen and making a semi-disgusted noise at the state of his mouth; having apparently drooled all over himself in the night. 

The night he spent sleeping...a counter top?

Oh.

_Yeah._

He groaned and pulled himself off the counter, his back aching from being in such an odd position for far too many hours. He stretched and let out a pathetically pained noise, rubbing at his back and yawning, at least Miles hadn’t decided to fuck him against a counter. He might draw the line at that. 

Although, he patted his tummy thoughtfully, it would be nice to have a slightly more awake fuck now he was home. So he padded through to Miles’ bedroom, stopping to slip into the en suite and brush his teeth because he very much assumed it might ruin the mood to start snogging with a mouth full of morning. He gave his cheeks a perfunctory poke and pushed his hair back from his forehead.

Then decided against it and tousled it. Attempting to pout at himself then shaking his head and sliding back to find Miles fast asleep still. Laid out on the bed, looking incredibly comfy and well rested. 

Which actually made something inside Alex go a bit haywire, all ideas about crawling into bed with him gone now.

He frowned and very carefully picked up a cushion from the chair in the corner of the room till he could slap it swiftly against Miles’ sleeping face, waking him with such a start that he almost headbutted Alex. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Miles yelped.

Alex crossed his arms and tapped his foot, “Comfy? Good sleep, eh?”

Miles’ rubbed the side of his face, tossing the cushion back at Alex and sitting up in bed, “Look, you made the decision to kip there. Not my fault.”

Alex began to open his mouth to make a rebuttal but Miles, of course, took the chance to shift again and the stupid man’s sheet slipped down. Alex getting a glimpse of the trail of hair leading downwards. He took a deep breath and held the cushion at arms length, effectively blocking the sight, “Could have moved me.”

Miles’ grinned, forever cruising for the opportunity to be a right twat, and spread his legs a little, “Tried. Too heavy. Think I probably ate you out too good.”

Alex rolled his eyes and threw the cushion back on the chair, “Oh fuck off, I just spent fuck knows how long on a plane and then you go and let me sleep on a chunk of marble!” But made no effort to hide the fact he wasn’t going anywhere but into bed with Miles, “Matt would never treat me like this.”

A quick silence passing between them for a moment, Alex glaring and Miles just giving him the worst kind of bedroom eyes back, before Miles was tucking a hand down the front of the sheet and making a horrible show of lifting his hips slightly so even more skin slipped into view, “How ‘bout it then?”

He was barely through his question before Alex was struggling to get his belt undone and jeans down, almost tripping over his own feet. Very unlike the smooth frontman he was on stage, crawling on his knees into bed with Miles and kissing him as soon as he was in reach. Miles cupping his cheeks and dragging him close, one hand migrating to stroke the back of his hair as he sighed into his mouth. Rubbing their noses together and letting Alex drag his hands down his bare chest, thumbs catching his nipples and making Miles gasp quietly. 

“Missed you.” Al murmured, mouth feeling like it was full of marbles as Miles clutched at him and tried to pull him closer than was humanly possible. Grinning into his mouth with his sharp Wirral Riddler teeth like he knew all of Alex’s secrets.

He probably did.

“Missed you too you daft thing.” 

Alex hummed happily and let Miles pull his jeans off, angling for his t-shirt next till he had just his boxers hanging half off his hips, semi hard cock poking out the front and just in the right place for Miles to rub the flat of his palm over it. Watching Alex bite his bottom lip like he would when he’d wank him off tight and hot in tight spaces yonks ago. 

“You’re right gorgeous.” Miles hissed. Cool and snakelike as he wound around Alex from the inside out.

Alex nodded and kissed at Miles’ forehead, trying not to sound too excited as he almost whispered into his temples, “Shall we...Get to it then.”

Miles rubbed a thumb over his bottom lip, gazing at him and then kissing him like his life depended on it, “Pop into the loo, love.” He smiled smugly, “I’ll stay here and get myself nice and ready for you.”

Alex rolled his eyes but it was fondly, well aware of how stupid Miles could be with his lecherous half jokes. A well faring slap hitting the back of his thighs as he hopped off Miles’ lap and into the en suite, rifling through the cupboards where the lube was well hidden away from prying Christmas Time eyes no doubt. And of course when he returned back into the room, maybe less than a minute later, Miles was lying with a knee up and bent with his cock in his hand. 

Alex swallowed against his suddenly dry throat, “I knew you’d be doing that.”

Miles cackled and offered, “Well come ‘ere and you can join in.” 

Alex lobbed the lube at his chest which hit with a smack and couldn’t help but laugh at Miles’ little wheeze as he tugged off his boxers and crawled back into bed. Dipping down low to lick a trail up the V of Miles’ hips. Kissing his belly button and skirting his hand around his cock, pinching a nipple and then shoving his face into Miles’ neck; waiting for him to get his fingers wet which happened just the right amount of fast for Alex. 

A hand grabbing his arsecheek and squeezing till his mouth was practically falling open by it’s own accord, groaning as Miles’ (apparently foregoing the teasing like last night) slid two fingers into him. Just enough to make him raise his hand and bite on his knuckle because it was good. 

Good to feel something after spending a Christmas away from Miles’, which wasn’t helped by the fact he still couldn’t get the hang of FaceTime. He’d just hold it at unflattering angles and Miles would laugh at him till he hung up angrily and then would get a barrage of teasing texts as well. 

It wasn’t long before Alex was panting and fucking himself on three fingers, Miles’ pinky daring him but never quite following the others inside him. But it was enough for him to grip onto Miles’ free hand hard and whine into his neck till Miles was shushing him and stroking down his spine, “Had enough of that then? How’d you want it?”

Alex nodded gently, always managing to lose a bit of swagger when Miles was in charge of him. Pressing into him and letting him know where he belonged, “Sit on it ‘spose.” Was all he could managed as he leaned up, shuffling into Miles’ lap and wriggling his arse down against him, making Miles’ arm hair stand on end and a shiver to go down his back. 

“Ever articulate Al.” Miles muttered, trying to position him right enough for him to slip inside him, Al’s head lolling to the side when he managed it; the head popping into him after catching on his hole, Miles only teasing him for a horrific second, and causing them both to inhale sharply. 

It was obviously a struggle for Alex to keep still when he was all the way in, thighs trembling just enough for Miles to catch it and he touched them reverently. Sliding his hands up and round to grasp at his soft hips and marvel at how lovely a human could look, despite the fact they had been left to sleep so carelessly on a breakfast bar. 

He doubt he would ever hear the end of that one. 

He blinked his big doe eyes and craned his neck up though, Alex leaning down to meet him and kiss him; slow and warm till Alex pulled himself up and then swivelled his hips back down all in one motion seemingly. 

Setting Miles’ teeth on edge with how good he felt inside. 

All hot and just the right amount of wet.

Breath almost leaving his body entirely when Al opened his eyes, meeting his gaze and giving him a crooked smile as he sank back down again. Soft little bum slapping against his hips and raising a sharp moan out of the back of Miles’ throat which set Alex off laughing at him like an idiot, still riding him slow and almost too deep. Which just served to annoy Miles, he wasn’t here to be laughed at.

He sorted that by grabbing Alex’s chin and slipping his middle finger into his mouth, watching Alex’s pupils go big and his cheeks hollow as he sucked on it; making a bit of a show of multitasking. His hips raising up and down on Miles’ cock without a stutter as he opened his mouth, letting Miles hold down his tongue and murmur, 

“Nice to know something hasn’t changed.”

Alex raised an eyebrow and clenched down on Miles, scraping his teeth down on the finger and grinning as he gasped and closed his eyes briefly. Lifting his hips and fucking up into Alex as easily he could with a heavy, grown man on him; not that Alex was ever more than a waif despite the fact he’d packed on a bit more muscle.

Miles smoothed a hand up his stomach, soft and thick at the bottom and hard as he travelled up; thumbing a nipple when he got to it. Alex’s mouth falling open and the finger being left to the wayside as he grasped Miles’ wrist and pulled the dry hand up. Letting him cup his cheek as he rode him. 

Muddled morning brain a bit slow still as he _mmm_ ’d and kissed the inside of Miles’ palm, feeling full up and better than he had in ages. 

Almost better than all his Christmas presents put together.

For a moment after though, his movements became more frantic than the pace they were setting; Alex’s breathing going tight as he tried to get Miles into him as fast and hard as he could. Like he was making up for all the time they love over the holidays.

But then Miles’ hands were grabbing his hips again, pulling him down hard onto his cock and holding him there, “Calm down.” Was all he supplied before dragging a rough thumb over Alex’s bottom lip, “You don’t have to do that. I got you.”

Alex took a deep breath and nodded, groaning and pushing himself against Miles’ pelvis; driving circles with his hips. Getting him deep and kissing the pad of Miles’ thumb against his mouth till he had Miles grinning and flitting his fingers through his hair. Pushing it back and then tugging on it while Alex got back into a fitting rhythm. Riding him slow enough that it barely actually felt like them fucking. 

More just some of special connecting.

It took a good while for Alex to get to a degree where he was panting and moaning every time Miles’ thrust into him; legs a little tired by the time he was leaking onto his stomach and his palm were slipping, sweaty across Miles’ chest. Trying to find purchase on him as his thighs shook from a good half hour of bouncing up and down on him. A little bit tired for that sort of thing this early, and definitely too much of a thirty year old for it at any time of day.

He whined when Miles pulled him down for a kiss, rubbing at his hole stretched around his dick with a finger then snuffling a laugh into the side of Alex’s head. Kissing his temples as an apology for being a twat, hand slipping to grab an arse cheek and squeeze while he murmured against his hair about how good it was going to be to finally cum in him again after so many weeks. 

Less explicit than the night before of course, but it sent a thrill up Alex’s spine at the thought of Miles coming damp into him then letting it make a mess on his thighs when he pulled out. 

“We’ll have breakfast then I’ll fuck you proper. Get you crying and bent in half.” Miles whispered. Oddly tender with what he was coming out with. 

Alex just nodded as best he could and breathed heavily into his neck, tiny little gasps making it past his lips every few moments and when Miles shoved a hand between them to wank him off (tight and fast compared to how he was fucking him), he scrunched his eyes and nose up. 

Grasping at Miles and digging his teeth into his shoulder as he came on their stomachs with a muted little yelp and maybe a set of teary eyes at how much he’d missed this. Hips giving weak little lurches with the force of it as he said very softly, “Love you.”

Miles just cooed and, being an arsehole, slapped at Alex’s bum while he was fading fuzzily through the comedown. 

“Ow.” Was all he managed after that. 

But then Miles was shoving, two this time, fingers into his mouth and fucking him harder; chasing his own release with a few more sharp thrusts that had Alex snuffling wet breaths against him. Shaking and whining at how over sensitive he was as Miles finally came in him. Drawing it out with a low groan and two fingers still pressed into Alex’s mouth that he only pulled out when he heard him choke on them quietly.

He hummed happily after a moment, still inside Alex as he stroked down the bumps of his spine and actually pouted when Alex shifted and let Miles slip out of him along with a smear of cum. He groaned and pulled a face, not happy that he would probably have to have a shower now. Mostly he just wanted to nap then wake up and get fucked again. 

Miles had a different idea though, gesturing for Alex to come up and his orgasm sleepy brain could barely take in the fact Miles was licking his own cum from him. Leaning his head against the wall above the bed head as his stomach jumped when Miles licked over his hole.

Hot, broad sweeps of his tongue over him. Cleaning him up and when Miles rubbed a finger round the rim of his hole, Alex gasped and pushed back against it. Which Miles seemed to find endless hilarious, but didn’t even stop to laugh properly, just went straight back to eating him out best he could. Teasing him enough with the flat of his tongue for Alex to grind his arse back against Miles’ mouth which Miles didn’t seem to appreciate. 

And before Alex knew what was happening he was being deposited back against the bed by a laughing Miles. Sporting a very wet mouth that Alex, despite being a bit peeved about being thrown about just because he might have put his whole weight onto Miles, wanted to kiss a lot. 

So he did. 

Shuffling back up to Miles and groaning, “Why did you do that?”

“You’re heavier than you used to be, gonna break my nose Al.”

Alex just rolled his eyes and tucked himself into Miles, letting him touch him very softly; hair smelling a bit worse than usual what with flying and then having sex. But Miles didn’t even mind that much, especially when Alex was climbing straight into bed with him, warm and he couldn’t help but grab an arse cheek again just for good measure. 

Alex laughing sleepily and Miles was just ready to make a lewd comment but was cut short by Alex falling flat asleep again, which was in his honest opinion incredibly rude. But he’d forgive him if it meant the chance of a few more rounds of sex.

And when he took Al out for bloody falafels later that day, he even told him he loved him too much to Alex’s surprise. Asking if it was just the food making him emotional which Miles waved and tutted off as Alex grinned and silently slipped a hand into his back pocket, all secretive and bashful.


End file.
